A lacrosse player typically controls a lacrosse ball in a pocket of a lacrosse head by utilizing the friction between the lacrosse ball and the pocket. This friction allows a player to move the lacrosse ball to a predetermined portion of the pocket. As is known, different portions of the pocket can be utilized to handle or throw the lacrosse ball in various desired ways. For example, one portion of the pocket can be best suited for power-cradling the ball. Also, other portions of the pocket can be best suited for ripping corners or otherwise shooting the lacrosse ball in a particular fashion. In addition to these examples, it is understood that various other portions of the pocket can be particularly suited for a variety of other handling or throwing actions. For the above reasons, control of the lacrosse ball within the pocket clearly is desirable.
Moreover, existing lacrosse balls are formed of a hard rubber or elastomeric material and are smooth over substantially the entire outer surface. This smooth surface can cause skidding or slipping when a lacrosse ball contacts a lacrosse head such as when the ball is being thrown or passed. This is because very little friction exists between a lacrosse ball and a lacrosse head or netting. This is particularly true if the ball or head are wet. As a result, the lacrosse ball may slide across the pocket to a portion of the pocket where the player did not intend to move the ball. This lack of ball control can prevent the player from utilizing specific portions of the pocket that are best suited for the intended throw, cradling, or other action. Further, the tendency of a ball to skid across the scoop of the head can cause erratic shooting or passing.
Therefore, a need exists for a lacrosse ball having a non-skid surface for improving a player's control of the lacrosse ball.